1. Field
The present invention relates, in general, to meter or gauge devices for motorcycles and, in particular, to a meter device for a motorcycle disposed on a fuel tank that is disposed forwardly of a rider's seat.
2. Description of Related Art
A motorcycle has a meter device or a gauge set that includes, for example, a speedometer, an engine tachometer, and a fuel gauge. Such a meter device is very often disposed near a center portion of a steering handlebar, while a known motorcycle has a meter device disposed on a fuel tank that is disposed forward of a rider's seat. Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose examples of motorcycles having a meter device disposed on the fuel tank. Patent Document 1 proposes a mounting member that is devised to permit easy removal or installation of a meter device to best suit a particular application or user. Patent Document 2, on the other hand, proposes a structure that disposes a vehicle meter in flush alignment with a surface of a meter cover for enhanced visibility of the meter.